Vamperic, New
by FadedBurn
Summary: 1. Ashes


_A/N: Hey Guys, i'm restarting the Vamperic story now! Mainly because I have experience in writing now. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Ashes

* * *

"Come on, Finn! Get up!" Jake yelled me awake. "Princess Bubblegum is in trouble, dude".

I scrambled out of bed, drool sliding down the edge of my mouth. " What! How do you know" Finn said in shock, while rubbing the tired out of his eyes. Waking up this early was usually not a good idea, for it almost always resulted in the young adventurer injuring someone. He got out of bed and removed his red pajamas. With urgency, Finn threw some clothes on and looked out the window near the bed. It was calm outside, as if the rest of the world was unaware of PB's dire situation.

"How do you know?" Finn asked with a yawn. He was still tired, for even this energetic hero needed rest. They had a long day yesterday. The Ice King was relentless; inspired to acquire a wife in an ill-mannered way. Every couple of hours Finn and Jake would receive a message that the Ice King was up to no good.

"LSP called me!" he answer, a hint of concern in his voice. "We have get over there as soon as possible. I mean, Lumpy Space Princess didn't specify how serious the threat is over in the Candy Kingdom, but it must be significant if she would go through the trouble to tell us." Jake had a point. LSP was certainly not the selfless type, who would go out of their way just to help someone.

"Then lets go, homie" Finn said, situating himself with his own arsenal of justice. He grabbed his backpack, placing a variety of things, such as rope, a small dagger, his flute, and bandages, inside the green carrier. "I'm ready." With that, Finn climbed down the ladder that led to the living room. He ran across the room and dashed down the stairs. Sprinting out the door, Finn would find Jake waiting, with a bored expression on his face.

"What took so long?" Finn was about to answer with a sarcastic remark, but was interrupted when Jake's stretched arm wrapped itself his torso. The magical dog then grew to the size of their house and placed Finn his back. Jake removed Finn form the ground, and placed him on top of his back. "No time to waste." Jake said as he ran, on all fours, towards the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

It would take at least ten minutes to arrive at the Candy Kingdom, so Finn took advantage of his extra time, and just let himself think.

Finn cared about Bonnibel Bubblegum. He really did. But after all that heart break. All that sadness. He could never look at her the same way. There was always this awkward tension in the air. He know that she doesn't mean for him to be unhappy, or for him to be depressed. She just doesn't feel the same way that Finn had felt towards her. And he understands that. But now, he feels like their relationship is tainted almost; like it's damaged beyond repair. Going through these feelings confuses the young hero, because he experiences a combination of feelings. He feels remorse. Regret. Despair. Sadness. Depression. Happiness. He feels Regret because he sometimes questions if it was a good idea to display his affections like he did. Could things have gone differently? He feels despair, depression, and all those sad and annoying feelings because of all the rejection. And he feels happiness because he finally move on. He can now get passed this stage in his life. He now realizes that PB wasn't the girl for him. And Finn accepts. But even though he feels like PB and him are less than friends, but more than mere acquaintances, he won't let anyone hurt her. Nobody.

Finn's mind wandered, and it was easy for him to lay down on Jake's soft fur, and doze off. Quietly snoring, Finn was swept away by the fatigue that had been urging at him for a while. Jake noticed that his brother was sleeping, and decided it would be best if Finn was well rested when they finally arrived at the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Screams. Screams was the first thing Finn heard when he awoke. Screams of terror and agony. Screams of anguish and horror. Screams of a mother who had lost her child. It was foreign to Finn. Up until now he hadn't really dealt with anything too evil. But this; this was utterly horrid.

The Candy Kingdom was in a state of consternation. Screams could be heard from every angle inside the kingdom. It was an image that would never leave his mind. Not ever. Flames were spread all over the commonwealth. Buildings crumbled to the ground, unable to support there own weight once the fire took its course. The flames on the houses seemed to dance along to the screams. In a macabre sort of way, the monarchy looked beautiful with flames doused on top of it. Finn could not see the beauty though. He could not see anything but hatred. Revenge. Anger. Finn was absolutely livid. He wanted to find who did this and make them pay.

Finn hopped off Jake's back and sprang into action. Running into the entrance of the kingdom, Finn equipped himself with his Dad's Demon Sword. He reached the entrance of the Candy Kingdom. "Oh Glob. This is.. terrible." The young hero said, his voice barely above a whisper. The once beautiful and happy entrance was scarred with the corpses of many Candy People, along with various blackened areas, due to the fire. And the smell. Oh Glob the smell. Naive people would assume that a melted Candy-Person would smell sweet, or perhaps delightful. But no. Melted Candy-Person, melted human, melted dog. It all smelled the same. Disgusting. He could barely get past the bodies without gagging. Jake seemed to hang back, letting the feeling sink or something. Finn didn't really pay attention to him, for he was horror-stricken.

The interior of the Kingdom wasn't much better. "This can't be happening." Finn uttered. "This can't be real." Something inside of him could simply not believe that something this terrible could happen. Besides the royal castle, there seemed to be no remaining buildings left. They were all just burning piles of debris. Finn slowly walked past the destruction, still wondering what could have caused all of this. Step by step, Finn inched himself closer to the castle, where he assumed Princess Bubblegum was going to be.

Finn was about to give up on the idea of survivors, until he saw something from the corner of his eye. A figure peeking its head over a smoldering pile that used to be a house. Finn quickly turned around, about to offer his help to the figure. He stopped himself though, quickly noticing that the figure was not a Candy-Person, and was a Goblin.

Realizing that it had spotted, the Goblin innocently sauntered its way to Finn. The blonde teen analyzed the Goblin while it approached him. He noticed that on it's belt, it carried several Molotov Cocktails, and on it's back, attached to his body by a leather strap, was a flamethrower. Otherwise known as the tools used to cause this carnage. Finn gripped his sword tightly, then doing some quick arithmetic in his head. Logically, that single goblin could not have caused this damage, the flamethrower could never hold that much ammunition. Also, the goblin's Molotov belt had spaces to hold up to four Molotov Cocktails, and only one was missing. So that meant, reasonably, that there were more than one goblin here in the kingdom. Rationalizing, Finn figured his chances against five to six goblins were pretty good. Even without Jake.

The young hero did not give the goblin a chance to see the errors of his ways. He did not allow him to surrender. He did not give him a second chance. He only attacked. Finn gripped the handle of the sword tightly, as if his life depended on it. And it did, in a way. "Come at me." Finn taunted.

The Goblin seized a dagger that was hinged to its belt. It hissed at Finn, who was not fazed. It charged, at an extremely fast pace. It zigzagged and lurched, its movements random and unpredictable. The small creature was certainly not menacing, it only stood at a insignificant four feet, but the complex way it moved was annoying. Once the creature was in range, the young hero swung his sword. The unforgiving edge of his blade connected with the Goblins arm. The Demon Blood Sword sliced clean through the creature's dagger arm, severing his humerus bone in half, and sending a spurt of blood into Finn's face.

The Goblin wailed and made inhuman screeching noises, whether it was his language he was speaking or his cries of pain, Finn would not know. Almost like the cries of his victim attracted the remaining goblins, more creatures like his opponent emerged from the shadows. Some came from the sewer tunnels, while others came from behind the rubble of houses. The goblins charged at the hero. He had miscalculated, there was only three goblins, not as many as he thought, but it was better this way. The first goblin that came at Finn slashed a knife at him, aiming for his chest. Finn sidestepped the attack, and delivered his own by hitting the back of the creature's head with the flat end of his sword. The other goblin seemed weary to attacked, now seeing Finn's skill with a sword, but he urged himself to attack. It jumped up and slashed at Finn's jugular, trying to take him out quickly. The hero tried to duck but it was too fast. The knife's sharp edge met with the area under Finn's right. It cut through skin, leaving a nasty gash. Finn counted his blessing that the blade did not find its way through his cheek. The vile creature had cut his cheek. **  
**It tried again with the same move. The goblin must have thought the move was effective. It's mistake. Finn grabbed its wrist and twisted it until it let go of the knife, then headbutted him and let go of his wrist, letting his unconscious body slump to the floor. **  
**Now for the third goblin, Finn thought as he scanned it. It was scared.

"Now you are going to talk." Finn said, grabbing on one of the goblin's ears. It hissed, baring its ugly jagged teeth. Finn dragged it to a nearby fire, and hung his head dangerously close to it. "Or else." he threatened. A new of Finn had emerged, a darker side. He was willing to do anything to get information.

The goblin nodded quickly, showing that it was now willing to cooperate. "Where is the Princess?" Finn questioned. The Goblin pointed at the castle, which was mostly untouched by the carnage that it was surrounded by. "Good boy. Next question." He thought for a moment. A goblins was too dumb to devise a plan of its own. Something like this required intelligence. "Who sent you?" The goblin refuse to respond. "Wrong answer."

Finn pushed the right side of the goblin's face into the fire. He let flame engulf his visage. The goblin let a scream pass through its lips. After a couple of seconds, Finn removed the goblin's face from the fire.

Its face looked horrible. The side I smacked appeared dark and leathery on the surface. Some of the skin was completely gone revealing a white layer of flesh. Blisters were scattered across his cheek. And swelling had appeared as well. In other words, he was a bloody mess.

"I repeat." Finn grabbed the back of his neck. " Who sent you?" He said with utter rage seeping through him. He had never felt this angry before. The animosity begged him to end this miserable waste of space's life. But Finn kept it together as much as he could.

Speaking a sort of pidgin English, the goblin finally spoke. "The Lich sent me" ****


End file.
